The invention relates to an insertable component, which is embodied as a non-return element and which can be inserted into a gas or liquid line, having a housing with at least one closing body being displaceably arranged inside the housing, that seals a through-flow opening or several through-flow openings of feeder channels in the closed position.
The invention also relates to an insertable component, which is embodied as a through-flow regulator and which can be inserted into a gas or liquid line, having a housing with at least one throttle body or regulating body being arranged inside said housing, limiting a regulating gap between itself and a housing wall, with the gap changing depending on pressure.
It is commonly known to combine several sanitary components into a single sanitary insertable unit, particularly some that serve various functions. From DE 297 03 335 U1 by the applicant, a backflow preventer has been known, which represents a component of an insertable sanitary unit in addition to comprising an upstream sieve for contaminants and a downstream through-flow regulator. Such sanitary insertable units are inserted for example at the cold water and warm water inlet in thermostat-controlled mixing faucets, in order to prevent, with the help of the non-return unit, the entry of cold water into the warm water pipe and vice versa and in order to ensure an even water flow, using the through-flow regulator, even in varying liquid pressures of the inflowing water.
The previously known backflow preventer comprises a housing with a cone-shaped valve arranged therein. The cone-shaped valve cooperates with the valve seat, which is molded inside the housing. The cone-shaped valve can be displaced from a closed position into an open position by the pressure of the inflowing water against the returning force of a pressure spring. In an opposite flow, the cone-shaped valve is displaced inside the housing towards the valve seat and the return preventor is closed to prevent any undesired return flow.
The through-flow regulator provided in the sanitary insertable unit according to DE 297 03 335 U1 and positioned downstream the above-described through-flow regulator comprises a control core, conically tapering in the through-flow direction, which cooperates with a rubber ring that can be widened depending on water pressure.
The previously known sanitary insertable unit and, in particular, the insertable components contained therein are multipart and correspondingly expensive in their production. Due to the fact that the insertable components serving various functions are positioned downstream of one another in the through-flow direction, the insertable sanitary unit of prior art comprises a comparatively large construction length, which can be further extended by additional insertable components added upstream or downstream.